The Irelanders goes to Monsters Inc/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders goes to Monsters Inc camera fades in to the little boy's bedroom, at night Mother: (o.s.) Good night, sweetheart. Little Boy: (o.s.) Good night, mom. Father: (o.s.) Sleep tight, kiddo. bedroom light clicks off. Soft moonlight illuminates the room. A little boy snuggles into bed as his parents' footsteps fade away from the hall. All is quiet. The closet door creaks open. The boy looks around the room, nervously, eyes growing wide. Suddenly, he spies a tentacle, emerging from the closet. The boy turns away in fear, but a second look reveals it to be just a shirt sleeve. He relaxes back into bed. A dark shadow cuts across the bedspread. From under the bed, a pair of evil red eyes peer out. Rising up behind the boy, preparing to scare his young victim, towers a fearsome monster. The boy sees the monster and screams. Bile, horrified by the child, lets out an even more blood curling scream of his own. He backs away and slips on a soccer ball, which ricochets off the wall and beans him squarely on the face. He stumbles back onto a skateboard, slips, and lands on a pile of jacks. Crazed with pain, Bile runs around the room, squealing and holding his backside Computerized Voice: (o.s.) Simulation terminated. Simulation terminated. flash on, flooding the room with light. The boy, now revealed to be an animatronic, winds down and resets. One wall of the bedroom starts to rise, revealing the bedroom to be just a set, a simulator where monsters practice their scare tactics. Behind a control console sits an evaluator, the dragon-like Ms. Flint. Judging by her tone, she's been through this before Ms. Flint: Alright, Mr... Bile, is it? Bile: Uh, my friends call me Phlegm. Ms. Flint: Uh huh. Mr. Bile, can you tell me what you did wrong? Bile: I fell down? Ms. Flint: No, no before that! Can anyone tell me Mr. Bile's big mistake? Anyone? Flint addresses a panel of pathetic looking recruits, seated behind her. They stare back at her blankly Pupil 1: (coughs) Ms. Flint: (frustrated) Let's take a look at the tape. Here we go. Flint rewinds the tape, then plays it. On the monitor, Bile sneaks into the bedroom, leaving the door open. The image freezes Ms. Flint: Right... There! See? The door. You left it wide open. Pupils and Bile: Oooh. Ms. Flint: And leaving a door open is the worst mistake any employee can make because...? Bile: Um... It could... Let in a draft? Mr. Waternoose: It could let in a CHILD! Waternoose, CEO of Monsters, Inc., steps from the shadows Ms. Flint: Oh! Mr. Waternoose! Mr. Waternoose: There is nothing more toxic or deadly than a human child. A single touch could kill you! shuffles nervously away from the animatronic kid Mr. Waternoose: Leave the door open, and a child could walk right into this factory! Right into the monster world! of the pupils loses it, leaping into the lap of the monster next to him Pupil 2: I won't go in a kid's room! You can't make me! Waternoose grabs a nearby yellow scream can Mr. Waternoose: You're going in there because we need THIS! Waternoose unlocks the can, and the sound of children's scream leak out. The lights surge, and monitors crackle. The pupils cover their ears. Mr. Waternoose corks the can Mr. Waternoose: Our city is counting no you to collect those children's screams. Without screams, we have no power! Yes, it's dangerous work, and that's why I need you to be at your best. I need scarers who are confident. Tenacious. Intimidating! I need scarers like... Like... James P. Sullivan! Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Little Einsteins